


Obsolescence

by fishoutofwaterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choice, Confusion, Emotions, Fear, Feelings, Futuristic, Love, M/M, Memories, No Feelings, No emotions, Pain, Perfect, Utopia, War, colorless, meaningless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoutofwaterr/pseuds/fishoutofwaterr
Summary: "Do you love me?" Stiles asked."Stiles! You of all people, precision of language, please!" Theo said.ORStiles's world is perfect. Everything is under control. There is no war or fear or pain. There are no choices. Every person is assigned a role in the Community.When he turns eighteen, he is singled out to receive special training from an Elder who holds the memories of true pain and pleasure of life.Now it's time for Stiles to receive the truth.There is no turning back.*Inspired by The Giver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Giver.

"Theo?" Stiles questioned.

 

"Yes Receiver, how can I help you?"

 

"Do you love me?" Stiles asked.

 

"Stiles! You of all people, precision of language, please!"

 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked again, confused.

 

"I mean, you have used a very generalised word, so meaningless that it has become almost obsolete," Theo replied.

 

Meaningless? He had never felt anything as meaningful as the memory of love.

 

"And of course, our community cannot function without precise language," He added. "You could ask," do you enjoy me?" Then yes, or "Do you feel proud of my accomplishment?" Then yes too."

 

Stiles just stared at him wide-eyed, finding hard to believe what Theo just said. Love was perhaps the most amazing memory he received, and he knew he felt it with Theo, but to be told it was meaningless hurt insanely much.

 

"Do you understand now?" Theo asked.

 

"Yes, I do. I apologise for the lack of precision," he lied, for the very first time.

 

"Good. Now let's head for The Center."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So for our body to function properly, everything has to be present. Without your lungs, you will suffocate. Without your heart, your blood won't circulate, and without your brain, you can't think," the Lecturer said.

"Psssss, Theo! I dropped my pen, can you grab it for me?" Stiles called out.

"Urgh, fine," Theo grunted, seemingly annoyed.

All of a sudden, Theo's shirt flashed red for a second, then back to colourless. Stiles was taken aback, but decided to not speak about it because nobody would understand.

Everyone's world was black and white, except The Giver's and in the future, Stiles.

"Stiles, I understand you are the Receiver-of-Memories, but you are not exempted from the rules of The Center. When a Lecturer is speaking, please pay attention," the man in front of the board said.

"I apologise for my lack of respect. My pen dropped so I was trying to take it," Stiles articulated.

"I accept your apology. Please refrain from doing it again," the Lecturer replied before e continued to write on the blackboard.

"So where was I? Oh yes, there is an anomaly", he added, after a long pause, "emotions."

"Historical studies had shown that emotions were the root of countless of war, pain and suffering. Without feelings, disorder became harmony. That was why our ancestors back and back and back came up with a solution to eradicate all feelings," he further explained.

Just then, The Center's bell rang which signified the end of the curriculum.

"So boys and girls, I guess you are free to go," The Lecturer declared.

Everybody sat at the first row stood up, tugged in their chair and left the class harmoniously. It almost looked like as if they were programmed to do that.

Before they made their way out, they had to lay their wrist onto a machine which injected a serum while saying, "injected".

The Committee said it was for health, but Stiles knew it was something more, something insidious, and something that has been taking a part of them away.

* * *

 

"Hey Stiles! Oh, Theo, you're here too!" Scott cheered as he came through the lockers with Lydia, Malia and Liam behind him.

"Lunch together?" Lydia asked.

"Sorry guys, I have to return to my Dwelling because there will be two newborns at my house," Theo explained.

"I accept your apology. Stiles, I suppose you have your training, right?" Scott questioned.

Stiles nodded his head.

"Ah, okay. See you tomorrow then!"

When Scott, Lydia and Malia left, Stiles asked Theo about the newborns that were arriving to his Dwelling.

"Newborns allocated to your Dwelling?"

"Yeah, I heard they were twins. The lighter weight one will have to be released though," Theo said as he grinned.

"Oh, I see. I understand. I better get going!" Stiles yelled as he hopped onto his bike. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya, Stiles!" Theo replied.

* * *

 


End file.
